


Because You Love Me

by CrazyDemon192



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ダイヤのA | Daiya no A | Ace of Diamond
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, F/M, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou Has ADHD, Hinata Shouyou Needs a Hug, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Hinata Shouyou, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Meant To Be, Nice Kageyama Tobio, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Protective Kozume Kenma, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyDemon192/pseuds/CrazyDemon192
Summary: In a world where soulmates existed, one Hinata Shouyou never felt that he wasn't worth one.Hinata didn't have the best life.He never truly felt loved by anyone, and when he finally found his soulmate, he was scared of any type of commitment and ran away.Maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but it was all he could think of at that moment.His soulmate made a promise to help him and make sure that he knows he is and always will be loved.......I know this isn't the best summary but I haven't slept all night and I really can't come up with something better.Hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akashi Seijuurou & Hinata Shouyou, Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Furuya Satoru/Kominato Haruichi, Goshiki Tsutomu/Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Haiba Lev & Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Haiba Lev & Victor Nikiforov, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Hinata Shouyou & Sawamura Eijun, Hinata Shouyou & Yuri Plisetsky, Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kominato Ryousuke/Kuramochi Youichi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miyuki Kazuya/Sawamura Eijun, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Sawamura Daichi & Sawamura Eijun, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. First Day of a New School

**Author's Note:**

> Before we start, please understand that I am writing this when I should be sleeping. So I hope it isn't to bad.
> 
> Also, English is not my native language so if there is grammar mistakes I am sorry.
> 
> Enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a week into the school year and the first day for Hinata at a new school. He is not looking forward to it, but what can he do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to anyone reading this! Thanks for giving my sorry a chnace and if you don't like it ...sorry I tried my best.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The sound of alarm clock sound through the room before a hand went and slammed down onto it, effectively shitting it up.

A tuft of orange hair emerges from under the blankets, followed by the body of a young teenage boy.

The boy sits up, groggily rubs at his eyes before making his way to his bathroom. The boy took a quick shower, before getting up and drying off, putting on his school uniform.

Making his way to the sink, he brushed his teeth and combed through his hair even though he knew it was about impossible to tame his unruly hair.

Grabbing his bag, the boy made his way downstairs, grabbing a granola bar before making his way out the door after putting on his shoes.

Grabbing his bike, the boy made his way to his school, lost in thought as the cool morning air blew through his hair.

It had been about two months since the divorce of his parents. He still doesn't know how to feel about it. His parents always seemed so happy, and one day suddenly everything came crashing down.

He lives with his mother, Hinata Haruhi, who was the owner of a successful fashion business.

His mother had always rarely been home, but since the divorce, he rarely sees his mom, and when he does, she always had something negative to say, so they get into fights a lot.

When they divorced, he was forced to change his name from Akashi Shouyou to Hinata Shouyou. His mother said that she didn't want to be reminded of that man and would do anything to get rid of every memory she had of him.

Sighing, Hinata noticed that he had arrived at the school and parked his bike at the bike stand before making his way to the office.

School had already been going on for a week, but because of the whole divorce and moving, he was only able to attend now.

When he got to the office, he offered the lady a smile with a friendly greeting and asking for his schedule. She asked him to wait for a minute as she went to retrieve it.

She came back with the schedule, a club application, and a map of the school before explaining to him where his classroom is. He thanked the nice lady before going to find his class. 

When he found his class, Class 1-3, he sighed mentally preparing himself for the exhausting day ahead, before knocking on the door and only entering when he was permitted to do so.

When the teacher - Mr. Tachibana - saw him, he gave him a small smile before speaking, " You must be the new student."

Hinata just nodded, confirming that yes, that was him before he was told to introduce himself to the class.

He turned towards everyone, giving them a hopefully believable smile as he bowed and introduced himself.

"Hello. My name is Hinata Shouyou. I hope we can get along "

When he was done, the teacher told him to go shit next to a blonde girl in the back.

"Hello, Hinata. My name is Yachi Hitoka, it's nice to meet you," the blonde girl said as she smiled at him, albeit a little nervously.

He offered his little smile as he shook her hand, "Likewise."

After that, they both turned to the front, Hinata getting his books out and taking notes.

That was how the rest of the day went for him, with lunch spent alone on the roof of the school.

When the last bell rang, he calmly packed his stuff and made his way to one of the gyms when he was done.

While walking, he heard someone calling his name. When he stopped and turned around, he saw that it was Yachi.

"Are you headed to the volleyball gym?" she asked when she finally caught up.

He nodded his head as he spoke, "Yup. I need to give in my club application."

She nodded in understanding before replying," If you want, we can walk together. I'm a manager at the club." 

He nodded and they made their way to the gym. He appreciated the comfortable silence, as he didn't feel like talking at the moment.

When they opened the door of the gym, that was when things got interesting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Enjoy your day/night and stay safe!


	2. Joining the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wants to join the volleyball team, but before he got a chance something happens. He meets the coach, who for some reason keeps getting surprised by the things Hinata says.
> 
> Ugh! What is he supposed to do if he can't practice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone supporting and reading the story! I really appreciate it!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter ☺️

The walk to the gym with Yachi was in a comfortable silence. Since they didn't know anything about each other and none of the two really wants to be the first to talk, the walked in silence.

It wasn't unwelcome though. It was comfortable and honestly, Hinata was greatful. 

When they reached the gym, Hinata went and opened the gym door, only to hear a shout of 'watch out' too late.

When he looks up, he sees a ball coming right towards him and hit him in the face. Surprised Hinata lost his balance for a second which was enough to let him fall. 

Not wanting to hit his head (with the way he is falling), he turns and breaks the fall with his left arm, only to shout out in pain.

"Блядь!"

Forgetting about his throbbing face where the ball hit, Hinata craddles his left hand to his chest, the pain more noticeable.

"Hinata! Are you okay?!" he hears a concerned Yachi shout.

He hears footsteps running towards them, as two people crouched infront of him.

He thinks one of them is the coach but he's not sure.

"Hey, Hinata was it? My name is Ukai Keishin or Coach Ukai." he hears a man's voice beside him.

So he was right.

"I know it hurts right now, but can you stand for us so we could get inside the gym? We have a first aid in the gym and determining non how bad the injury is, we'll see if we have to get to a hospital." he hears the coach say.

It takes him a few minutes with a couple of breaths before he nods and stand up with the help of the Coach and someone else.

The step inside the gym and he sees everyone giving him worried looks, which if you ask him is stupid. They don't even know him, so why should the be so worried about him.

He shrugs, beats him. If they want to be stupid and worry about someone they don't know then that's on them. He can't do anything about it.

They told him to sit on the bench while one of them went to get the first aid. The Coach asked him a few questions while feeling around his wrist, which mind you, hurts like bitch.

"Okay, well it looks like a really bad strain so it's nothing serious. It just needs some healing." the Coach said.

Hinata nodded showing that he understood what he was saying.

There was a boy, about his height, maybe shorter that came to him and bowed, " I am so sorry. The ball reflected off of me when I tried to receive it. I am sorry about your hand."

Hinata used his good hand to wave him off as he spoke, " It's fine really. It's my own fault for not using my other hand. My left one just recovered from a fracture so it's still sensitive to injuries."

The boy still looked guilty but nodded, understanding that it wasn't his fault. Or well, atleast he thinks he understands.

"Him, explains why the sprain is so bad. But all it needs is rest for a few weeks and then it should be fine." the Coach explained.

"Right. Thanks Coach." Hinata said and the Coach nods.

It sucks, that he just returned from a fractured wrist and now he sprained it. Hinata sighs before looking up and seeing that the players had gone back to practicing.

Oh, right. That was why he was originally here.

"Coach," he called out, getting the man's attention.

"I just transferred here today, but I was hoping to join the club."

The Coach nodded before calling one of the managers, Kiyoko, if he heard right, and talking to her.

When he was done, she nodded and walked towards him and holding out a form.

"Hi Hinata. My name is Kiyoko. I just need you to fill out this club form and then you're all set." she said politely. He nodded and smiled at her in thanks, taking the form and own she offered and started on filling out the form.

First was things like name, age and birthdate.

Then came the other questions.

Middle School? - Teiko

Have you played the sport previously? - Yes. Along with other sports.

Things like that.

He doesn't know why they want to know this. In Teiko they didn't ask this questions. Well, but then again, he wasn't the one to fill in his club forms. His cousin was, so he doesn't really know what they asked on the forms.

Ah, well he geusses they want to know if you're a beginner and how much experience you have.

Again, he shrugs. Eh whatever, beats him. He doesn't really care.

He hands the form back to Kiyoko, who smiles and thanked him, before heading to the coach and showing him the form.

While reading his from, Hinata can see his eyebrows raising, whether in surprise he doesn't know.

The Coach looks at him before speaking, "You went to Teiko in Tokyo?"

Ah, so that must be it. He just nods, because what was there to deny. He doesn't know why it's suck a big deal. Maybe because of the school's status? He doesn't know.

"What other sports beside volleyball did you play? And were you a regular or were you just on the team?" The Coach asked.

"I was in the first string since I joined the club, and I was ace in my second an third year." Hinata said.

There showed surpise on his face and everyone listening.

"I forgot Teiko has first through third string in almost all their sports. Damn that school is big." The Coach mutters. He nods at Hinata, showing him that he could continue.

"I also played basketball where I was again on the first string. I did gymnastics where I was usually somewhere in the top 3. I also played soccer, though not as serious and then I did running, oh and baseball." Hinata explained, listing off all of the sports that he played.

The whole club just looked at him, surprise written all over their faces.

"What the fuck?" was heard from somewhere in the gym.

He doesn't know why they are surprised. He wasn't sure what sport he wanted to play in middle school so he played almost everything. 

Besides, sport like gymnastics helped him a lot in basketball and volleyball. He geusses they never heard of someone doing that. 

Well, he can't exactly blame him. The only other person he knew in Teiko who did multiple sports at once (well, he more like jumped from the one to the other) was his senpai and friends of his cousin.

The Coach cleared his throat before he started talking again, "Yes, well welcome to the club. But I hope you know that you won't do anything until that sprain heals. And if I hear you practised outside of practice there will be punishment. Understood?"

Hinata groaned but nodded. He knows it's pointless to argue about it. He also knows that it won't do any good to try and practice secretly only to be caught. He made that mistake in Teiko when he got injured for the first time. His punishment was that he was not to play in any matches for three weeks and that his training was trippled for the three weeks that he was not allowed to play.

To say that it was hell was an understatement.

"Good. What you can do, is help them clean up." was the coach's next words, just as he turned to yell at them that practice was over for the day and that they can go home early.

He groaned again, but complied none the less.

This is gonna be a long two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short...
> 
> Блядь - (Blyad') - fuck
> 
> Also, in the previous chapter I stated that Hinata transferred into the school a week after it started. I don't know how many weeks had gone by before coach Ukai joined became their coach in the anime, so I just made it so it was a week into the school year.
> 
> But that is the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> Enjoy your day/night!


End file.
